


They just fucking make out

by Shipwreckedjavert



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Short, The Trifecta, and stupid, in the bar, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipwreckedjavert/pseuds/Shipwreckedjavert
Summary: literally the title says it all





	They just fucking make out

**Author's Note:**

> for some fucking raisin i wrote this drabble in like the present tense or whatever u smart people call it, which i never do, and so if the tense changes randomly thats because i was fighting my instincts on this so thanks past me. ALSO this has not been edited except by me so im sure its a mess

  
  


Odo walks into Quarks bar. Quark’s back is to the promenade doors and he doesn't notice Odo at first. 

“QuaRk,” Odos gruff voice cuts through the low steady overlapping of chatter. 

Quark spins around at the sound of his name being called in that gravelly tone, “Odo-”

The constable grabs Quark by the lapel and drags him away from the table he was cleaning.  

“Odo what's the big idea!” 

“You know something about that shipment of Romulan Ale that's sitting-  _ under a sheet _ \- in cargo bay 4 “

Quark looks at him for minute like he's waiting for him to continue then he pipes up, “okay, are you asking me or accusing me-”

Odo growls low and deep like a Klingon targ and Quark’s heart starts to thud aggressively in his rib cage. “I really don't know Odo-” Quark is staring at the changelings mouth “do you w-”

Quark bites off the end of his question as his eyes snap up to meet Odos. 

The constable’s gaze falters, “what-”

Quarks heart trembles violently, “do you- wanna make out”

Odos head jolts back in surprise. 

“what-” he says again. 

“Kiss me-” Quark is staring at Odos mouth again and the constable is moving forward and then they’re kissing. Quark makes a small noise in the back of his throat, just loud enough for Odo to hear. 

The noise of the bar fades away as Quark and Odos mouths move together in a slow paced rhythm.

Odo leans into Quark and the Ferengi is pushed back onto the empty table, sprawled out like the whore he is. 

Odo grunts into Quark’s mouth and the bartender becomes emboldened by the verbal affirmation; they are grabbing each other, Quark’s hands are twisted up Odo’s shifted garments, and Odo’s fingers clinging desperately to Quarks jacket.  

Quark’s tongue licks exploratorily at Odo’s lipless mouth. Odo refining his shifted tongue to reciprocate what Quark seems to want so desperately. 

Quark loses all perception of time. How long have they been grabbing at each other on the table? Suddenly he resurfaces, the sound of throats being cleared in their general direction. 

Quark cracks an eye open as Odo continues to plunder his mouth, almost all of the bar patrons were staring at the odd pair. 

Odo stops, Quark has gone completely rigid.

 “what-”, Odo says for a third time before realizing the extent of the crowd they've managed to draw 

Odo straightens up, shifting the wrinkles out of his uniform, “nothing to see here, move along”

Odo makes a shooing gesture and the throng of onlookers begrudgingly turn back,to their drinks. 

Quark looks up at Odo, for once at a loss for words. 

Odo scans the room, everyone had indeed turned back to their own business. 

He looks back at Quark, and leans in to press their mouths together again.


End file.
